


Chaos Theory

by Tarlan



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2014, Multi, Post-Movie(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-08
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellie reflects on Jurassic Park and its dinosaurs with those who have shared her nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chaos Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruuger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruuger/gifts).



> Written for Ruuger, for Fandom Stocking 2014

Ellie placed the last couple of dishes onto the table with a smile of thanks as the others completed their small tasks before sitting. Mark had taken Charlie and Sarah over to his parents for the evening, understanding that she needed this time alone with Alan, Ian and Billy. She knew Mark was intrigued by Jurassic Park - the whole world was fascinated by the return of the dinosaurs - but the reality was far different. Terrifying. She didn't want Charlie overhearing the horror stories that might come out this evening.

Before his ill-fated trip to Isla Sorna, Alan had asked if she recalled the sound made by the velociraptors.

After Jurassic Park it had taken over a year before she could sleep without nightmares filled with their cries, and those nightmares had returned with the screams and roars heard over that brief phone connection. She passed the vegetables across to Alan as everyone began helping themselves to the various dishes, listening to the small talk as Ian chattered on about chaos to Billy, and she noticed Alan dishing up vegetables for Billy without a second thought.

Billy's quick smile and soft eyes were full of an intimacy that she had once shared with Alan. She'd always hoped Alan would find someone who made him happy, like she had found Mark. The fact that it was Billy didn't bother her as she'd known Alan was bisexual when they were lovers. It was obvious that he had found someone who could share in all aspects of his life, though fate was cruel in that it had taken an island full of monsters and almost losing each other to bring them together.

Billy looked bemused by Ian's explanation of Chaos Theory but Ellie noticed Ian didn't try using the same water experiment on Billy. They could all see the fine tremors in Billy's right hand from where the most serious of the Pteranodon injuries was still healing slowly. Other visible scars were livid upon his pale skin but would fade in time, though she doubted the memory of the attack would fade as quickly - if ever.

He was lucky to be alive, and Ellie saw a ghost of that knowledge in Alan's still haunted eyes as he smiled at Billy.

"I've heard rumors they still intend to open the park one day," Ian stated casually.

"Jurassic World, or something equally exciting," Alan remarked, and she could hear the heavy layer of sarcasm. "I won't be going."

"It wasn't all bad. There were moments..." Billy smiled, eyes distant in memory. "Watching a herd of Brachiosaurus grazing on the grasslands."

"Stegosaurus," Ian added, smiling when they all looked to him. "There was this family group moving through the forest." He laughed softly in remembrance.

"Do you remember the Triceratops?" Ellie looked to Alan and she could see he was recalling the sheer joy of pressing himself against the tranquilized Triceratops, feeling it breath.

She knew he had other memories just as amazing because after returning from Isla Nublar they had tried to offset the nightmares with recollections of the other dinosaurs brought back to life by InGen. In the end those nightmares had driven her and Alan apart but she was glad the opposite had happened between Alan and Billy, with their shared experience drawing them even closer.

Alan sighed heavily. "The Gallimimus. The way they flocked like birds avoiding a predator." He cast a wry, apologetic smile towards Billy. "And watching the Pteranodons in flight."

Billy accepted Alan's apology with a soft smile. "Everyone wants to see the lions and tigers... and birds of prey."

Spinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus, Pteranodon and even the Dilophosaurus and Compsognathus were all predators, and though they were frightening, but despite their size Ellie saw them as the equivalent of lions, tigers, eagles, wolves and hyenas. Only the Velociraptor truly scared her, and Alan and Billy's discovery on Isla Sorna had terrified her even more, especially Billy's recollection of Udesky's death.

No other creature on the planet set traps as they had with Udesky, and callously killed for no reason but malice - except Man. Even the vocalizations and the pack mentality in protecting their young displayed similar intelligence to those first hominids who worked together to protect the family group and bring down larger prey. Velociraptor had been caught up in the extinction level events that had ended the reign of the dinosaurs, and now they were back thanks to InGen.

All Ellie could hope was they never found their way off the islands known as Las Cinco Muertes - The Five Deaths - but if she had learned anything at all from Ian's talk of Chaos Theory, then all bets were off.

END  
.


End file.
